Plastic Beach Tales
by natgallagher
Summary: Esta historia es la primera que escribo después de muchos años. Y es porque he querido continuar la historia donde la han dejado ahora. ¿Esta Noodle en el infierno?,¿vendrá para vengarse?, ¿Como se vive en plastic beach?Comentar, quiero saber qué pensais


Capítulo 1. " Rutina"

Habían pasado ya tres años, pero el sentimiento de culpa no había crecido demasiado dentro de él. Murdoc suspiró, deambulando un poco por la sala llena de cables, pensando en porqué era incapaz de sentirse mejor.

Se acercó lentamente al cyborg de Noodle y miró fijamente, de cerca

-Sois iguales, pero incluso tus solos son mejores, tu técnica también…y hasta podría decir que he conseguido domesticarte…- sonrió maliciosamente- no entiendo por qué debería sentirme culpable.

Aquella isla era silenciosa, y solitaria, y todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero Murdoc tenía la sensación de vivir justo cómo y dónde quería, todo era básicamente perfecto. Tenía al mejor vocalista retenido en aquel lugar, y él era sin duda el mejor bajista del mundo, nada podría salir mal.

Deambuló un poco más por los pasillos pensando en hablar con 2D, si bien era cierto que desde hacía un mes casi no le veía, pero siendo cómo era posiblemente estuviese demasiado entretenido viendo películas de zombies o hasta creando uno él mismo con cartón y papel de periódico.

Así decidió bajar a la habitación de 2D, creyendo conveniente hablar, o en todo caso, reírse un poco de él. Pero él no estaba ahí, ni tampoco en el estudio. Se detuvo un segundo en aquel sitio, mirando los discos que había expuestos en el tocadiscos, todos eran recuerdos ya, parte del pasado, donde un día todos compartieron su música. Cuando levantó la mirada vio a través de la ventana a alguien sentado en el muelle, levantó una ceja incrédulo y fue hacia allá.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- gritó mientras se acercaba al muelle caminando por la arena, los pies se le hundían y las botas se llenaban de arena hirviendo, cómo odiaba eso- joder…me estoy llenando de arena…

2D estaba sentado en el muelle de espaldas a Murdoc, mirando hacia el mar, y con la guitarra sobre sus piernas.

-Eh, tú, maldito descerebrado- siguió gritando Murdoc tratando cada vez con más dificultad de llegar al muelle- ¡te estoy hablando!.

Siguió en silencio. Murdoc perdía la paciencia, y cuando puso el primer pie sobre el muelle, este chirrió.

-2D!- le gritó de nuevo con su desagradable voz, prácticamente al oído.

2D se sobresaltó y pegó un grito mirando al agua que había bajo sus pies.

-Señora Ballena…eres tú?- preguntó asustado, mirando su reflejo.

-¡Estúpido! Detrás de ti- dijo Murdoc agarrando el pelo azul de 2D e inclinando su cabeza hacia detrás.

-Ah!Murdoc, estás aquí…sabes? Creo que el espíritu de la ballena me ha hablado!- dijo sonriendo.

-No era la ballena, memo…Bah, es igual…en todo caso te habrá hablado la ballena, no su espíritu…además, ¿no te daba miedo?- le dijo soltándole el pelo y acercándose algo más al borde de madera, mirando hacia el reflejo que 2D miraba momentos antes.

-¡No! Te equivocas…bueno, sí, sí…quiero decir…- tocó un par de veces el acorde de sol mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, Murdoc se encendió un cigarro- me da miedo, pero como ya está muerta, me da igual, así que no…

-¿Muerta?- Murdoc miró de nuevo a 2D con cara de curiosidad- ¿tú la has matado? jajaja, habrá sido de un susto al ver tu cara…

-No fui yo…además, esta cara es culpa tuya- dijo señalándose los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño- eres un borde, ¿sabes? ya no te pienso contar nada.

Murdoc guardó silencio, poco le importaba herir los sentimientos de aquella persona, así que miró su guitarra, mientras 2D seguía tocando una melodía muy lenta, que antes no había escuchado.

-¿Qué tocas?- le preguntó con interés, eso no sonaba demasiado mal.

-La guitarra- contestó 2D moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

-Estúpido… me refiero a la canción- insistió poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado- no suena nada mal…¿tiene letra?.

-No aún…se me acaba de ocurrir…naa, na…na…- empezó a tararear como sería la letra, y la mente de Murdoc empezó a dar vueltas, frases pasaban por su mente. Y empezó a cantarlas, con su ronca voz.

- "The sun has come to save me. Put a little love into my  
>lonely soul..."…<p>

De pronto 2D dejó de tocar mirando al mar.

-Eso es precioso, Murdoc…- el aludido se sobresaltó, era cierto…él nunca había escrito nada parecido, tosió algo incómodo poniéndose de pié y echando a andar hacia el edificio.- Algo mató a la ballena…a través de la ventana de mi habitación, vi la sangre…fue como ver una película a través del agua, la ballena desangrándose, en pedazos, y un héroe sanguinario huyendo a través de las burbujas…

-Maldito chiflado, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros.- contestó tirándole un mechero a la cabeza- pero si esas locuras hacen que compongas así, quiero que sigas mirando por la ventana, y viendo muertos, sangre y pedazos de…cosas muertas.

Ese chico nunca fue normal, pero estaba empezando a resultar siniestro, incluso para Murdoc, aunque estaba ahí casi en contra de su voluntad, parecía estar a gusto apartado del mundo.

Pasaron las horas, y se hizo de noche, mientras Murdoc veía foros de Gorillaz y paginas porno, escuchando Metallica… y miró de nuevo por la ventana del estudio, hacia el mar. Recorrió la orilla con la mirada, solo alumbrado todo por la luz de la luna, era raro en él ese estilo tan melancólico, pero no le disgustaba del todo.

De pronto algo le activó, una pequeña luz recorrió la orilla con mucha rapidez. Pestañeó un par de veces y apagó la luz de la habitación, y volvió a mirar, de nuevo volvió a verlo. Miró hacia el muelle, pero 2D no estaba ya ahí.

Bajó la mirada hacia su mano, donde sostenía una botella de Jack Daniels.

-No estoy borracho…- se dijo a sí mismo. Entonces se puso de pié y bajó de nuevo a la playa donde había estado horas antes. Iba en calzoncillos y con las botas, hacía algo más de frío que esa tarde. Aunque su enorme ego le prohibía reconocerlo, sentía algo de miedo. Pero cuando llegó a la orilla no había nadie. En realidad se sintió algo decepcionado, un poco de acción no habría estado nada mal.

Subió al muelle de nuevo, sintiendo la brisa recorrer su pecho.

Y recordó la melodía de esa tarde, y en su cabeza de repente todo era más idílico, dos amigos hablando poco, no hacían falta palabras, bajo el sol de aquel mar tranquilo… muchos sentimientos se le mezclaban dentro, con el miedo y el terror…

-Oh Lord, send me transmissions Forgive me for what I've become…

Tarareó en voz alta, pensando en esa pegadiza melodía. Cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-I got lost on highways But don't ask me where I've been Or what I've done.

Abrió los ojos asustado y se puso tenso, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Esa voz. Esa voz.

-Hola?- dijo Murdoc tratando de parecer duro- quién está ahí?...estoy armado, así que no me cabrees.

Se quedó en silencio, cuando de pronto la misma luz que había visto por la ventana pasó cerca suya, yendo hacia la orilla del mar y desapareciendo en el agua en décimas de segundo.

Sintió su pecho a 300 pulsaciones, y sus manos temblando. "manda narices, tan valiente para unas cosas, y tan nena para otras, Murdoc" se dijo a sí mismo.

Esa noche fue extraña para él, no conseguía dormir, y no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, a esa canción en concreto, y a todo lo que había sucedido hoy. ¿Y si les habían encontrado?, y si no había escapatoria… sintió un poco de lástima por 2D, él había arrastrado a aquel infeliz a una muerte segura. Trató de calmarse un poco pensando que era imposible que les encontrasen. Y así, engañándose un poco, consiguió dormir.

2D se encontraba en su cama, sentado, leyendo "moby Dick", posiblemente para ver si sacaba algo en claro de la muerte de una ballena, por sí existía una especie de mesías marítimo o un superhéroe desconocido por el mundo que él tuviera que descifrar entre números y frases en clave.

-"_¿tú entiendes que esto no es sano?_"- dijo Stu con voz irónica.

-Tú que sabrás, solo eres una voz…- contestó 2D mirando a través de la ventana.

-"_jajaja, soy solo una voz…que solo escuchas tú, verdad? Estás loco. Y yo soy el único que lo sabe…"_

-No estoy loco!- gritó enfadado- yo vi lo que pasó, tu solo estas molestando…

-"_jajaja, estúpido, vives en una playa desértica, estas solo, podría decirse que estás medio muerto…"_

-Mentira….mientes… Noodle, ella volverá.

-"_Siempre lo mismo…eres muy aburrido…solo sabes quedarte quieto, y que la vida venga a ti, sin tú hacer nada…que poca acción, me aburro mucho…_"

-Cállate, cállate…- dijo 2D agarrándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos- vuelve donde estabas, déjame tranquilo.

-"_Ya te he dicho que me aburro, y si tú no haces nada, tendré que hacerlo yo, solo esperas a que ese imbécil te dé ordenes, y algún día ella vuelva, mientras lloras de miedo por una estúpida ballena, eres patético"_

-BASTA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas cogiendo la guitarra y empezando a tocar, sin pensar, con los ojos cerrados- Let's talk about feelings it's got a way to helpin you to breathe a little better mmmmmhmmmm with a stormin rain if you need to escape …

De pronto su cabezá calló, era sólo la música lo que conseguía ese efecto de silencio absoluto dentro de su cabeza. Ël no era tan estúpido como la gente solía creer, era solo que en su cabeza siempre pasaban ese tipo de cosas, y no tenía tiempo ni espacio para otros pensamientos. Aunque tampoco era que le interesase nada demasiado. Detuvo la guitarra y miró de nuevo por la ventana del camarote. Y pensó en ella, pensó en la alegría de aquella pequeña chica, en lo mucho que calmaba esos pensamientos solo con reírse con ella, y jugar, y divertirse. Ese cyborg, le gustaba, porque le recordaba a ella, pero mientras él estaba ahí conformándose con ese cyborg frío y metálico, ella estaba aún recluida en el infierno. Aunque sabía que Russell había ido a buscarla, no podría estar tranquilo de ninguna manera. Habían pasado 4 largos años, en los que no había vuelto a verla, todo era muy extraño, más aun que de costumbre, precisamente porque no pasaba nada, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento en que ella desapareció.

En ese instante una pequeña luz pasó frente a su ventana, moviéndose muy rápido. 2d se acercó más al cristal. Esperando ver al mesías que tanto había que agradecerle. Pero no vio nada más que oscuridad.

-Qué mala suerte…- se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

No tenía claro si aquello era un sueño o era real, pero ahí estaba él, conduciendo un submarino, surcando el mar oscuro y tranquilo, seguido por otros tantos submarinos. Estaban persiguiendo a un manatí enorme, por algún motivo desconocido para él, pero lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas, como si aquello fuera vital.

-Despierta a Noodle cyborg- le dijo a 2D que estaba consternado observando a la china, como siempre la miraba, con cierta lejanía y miedo. No contestó y siguió mirándola.- ¡despiértala!

Entonces 2D le hizo caso, asustado, y ella abrió los ojos.

-Mátalo- dijo Murdoc señalando hacia aquel manatí, junto a un extraño ser como aspecto de mosca gigante.- mátalo ya.

Ella asintió con un gesto militar, mientras sonreía. 2D solo observaba, con la misma cara de terror.

Cuando salimos a la superficie, aquel manatí estaba sobre plastic beach, y Noodle consiguió abatirlo.

Cuando la nube de pólvora se despejó vi claro aquel paraíso de plástico, pero una pequeña luz recorrió la superficie de aquella isla, como un relámpago.

Entonces despertó, empapado en sudor y preguntándose hacía cuantos años no soñaba nada, o eso, o que se acostaba siempre demasiado ebrio como para recordar a la mañana siguiente lo que soñaba. Era un flash back del día que llegaron la isla, después de la huida en el Stylo, todo había sido muy precipitado. Pero esa luz, qué demonios significaba.

De pronto sonó un par de veces la puerta de su habitación, a lo que Murdoc solo gruñó.

-Soy yo…esto…2D…voy a pasar…- dijo detrás de la puerta el chico sin ojos, entrando lentamente a la oscura habitación. Serían las 5 de la mañana y aún no había amanecido.- eh..Murdoc…estas despierto?

-Y eso qué más da…me habrías despertado igual…- dijo sin moverse de su posición, tumbado boca abajo con los brazos y las piernas extendidos en cruz.

-Nunca había entrado en tu habitación, pensaba que dormirías en un ataúd, o quizá colgado boca abajo, con tus amigos los vampiros…

-Ja….- río irónicamente Murdoc, sin mover un solo músculo de la cara- hoy me apetecían sabanas.

2D río en silencio, con aquella risa estúpida que tenía. Se sentó sobre la cama en la oscuridad y empezó a tocar su guitarra.

(Suena "Bobby in Phoenix") .com/watch?v=-YM9Pya8Q_o&feature=BFp&list=WL0A8EF22EC97723C9&index=8

"let's talk about feelings  
>it's got a way to helpin you to breathe a little better<br>mmmmmhmmmm  
>with a stormin rain<br>if you need to escape  
>wooah<br>ooh you wonder why  
>let's talk about feelings<br>it's got a way to helpin you to breathe a little better  
>ooooh<p>

yaaa hm  
>i can slowly see<br>life fading away  
>in my mind in my heart i have no doubt<br>ooooh  
>you wonder why<p>

Un silencio llenó el cuarto, Murdoc miraba hacia el techo, en la misma posición que antes, sin moverse, casi sin respirar. Algo en su interior estaba vibrando con fuerza, esa canción…¿cómo era posible que ese chico compusiera esas maravillas?.

-Vi una luz…antes por la ventana, cuando toqué esta canción…y sentí algo extraño…así que cuando cerré los ojos vi clara la letra, y las notas. Es el mesías del mar…

Esta vez Murdoc no dijo nada, lo cierto era que él también pensaba que aquella luz era rara.

-Creo que me estas pegando tu locura.- reconoció mirando a 2D que le estaba observando curioso- he visto esa luz…he soñado con esa luz…no sé qué demonios es, pero creo que deberías saberlo todo.

-Creo que no entiendo bien qué tengo que saber, aparte de que me has secuestrado…-Dijo con seriedad, esperando una explicación.- pero si sabes algo del mesías merezco saberlo…

Murdoc suspiró incorporándose en la cama y encendiéndose un cigarro.

-¿Quieres?- le dijo a 2D ofreciéndole el paquete. Este cogió uno.- mira, cuando Noodle muri…desapareció- rectificó rápidamente- tuvimos que venir aquí, porque todo se volvió complicado. Ellos me buscaban a mí, buscaban un alma que arrastrar al infierno… fue mi error, de mis chanchullos con el demonio, cuando vendí mi alma hace años, antes de conoceros. No era mi intención vender a Noodle, pero cuando el ejército japonés la encontró y quiso atacarla, ellos se la llevaron- 2D continuaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas escuchando atentamente a Murdoc, mientras el cigarro se consumía en sus dedos.- yo traté de encontrarla, pero era complicado…no podía hacerlo sin poner en riesgo mi propia vida. Así que cree un Cyborg de su ADN, alguien que pudiera reemplazarla…

-Aja…- afirmó atento 2D, quien se sostenía la barbilla con una mano.

-No me mires con esa cara de atontado, algo de esto ya lo sabías- 2D volvió a afirmar, esperando nueva información, era extraño que recordase algo que se le había contado hacía más de 2 días... Murdoc continuó.- ellos ya saben que ella no soy yo…claramente han tardado, por ser unos imbéciles ineptos, y ese fue el motivo por el que tuvimos que huir. Ellos podrían venir, incluso Noodle podría escapar y venir a por mí…a modo de venganza.

2D se rascó la cabeza.

-Noodle podría venir…- repitió pensativo.- eso es bueno, pero... ¿has dicho que está en el infierno?- Murdoc gruñó a modo de afirmación. 2D siguió callado, pero sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-"_Él la vendió!_"- dijo la voz de Stu dentro de su cabeza, algo enfadado.

-Tú cállate.- dijo 2D en voz alta apretando el puño. Murdoc le miró fijamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo a mí?- preguntó molesto.

-_"Mírale, encima está a la defensiva, es un cabrón…que vendería hasta a su madre por un poco de popularidad, él la envió al infierno, y solo huyó…él la ha condenado…_"

-Eso no es cierto, cállate…cállate te digo! Estoy harto de ti, él no es así…

-"_Ah ¿no?...mírale bien, 2D, está vacío por dentro, no siente nada más que el sonido de las libras en su bolsillo…"- e_sta vez la cara de 2D cambió, con una sonrisa maliciosa se relamió los labios mirando a Murdoc.

-"Hola, Murdoc…"- dijo en voz alta con una voz apagada y profunda.- " podrías quitar esa cara de imbécil viendo acercársele el tren? Es bastante horrorosa"

Murdoc tenía los ojos como platos, ese chico estaba majara de verdad.

-2D estas como una cabra… ¿qué te pasa? Qué problema tienes con esa cara de superioridad?- preguntó Murdoc poniéndose a la defensiva.

-"_No te equivoques, estúpido borracho, soy Stu…Juraría que me conoces…llevo un tiempo en la cabeza de este memo, pero llevo aquí desde que tú estampaste tu coche contra mi cabeza…_"

-Qué coño estas diciendo?- dijo Murdoc sorprendido.- yo…tú…tú estuviste en coma, yo me ocupé de ti…

-"_Ah ¿sí? Eso es relativo. Por tu culpa perdí el otro ojo…y me quedé así de imbécil_"- dijo Stu señalándose los ojos. – " y_ ahora…has hecho lo mismo con Noodle, con ella…que la has cuidado, la has visto crecer desde que tenía 10 años…cómo eres tan rastrero…_"- dijo Stu enfadándose por momentos y levantando la voz. Se levantó de la cama directo a Murdoc con un aspecto de asesino bastante siniestro, Murdoc se levantó rápidamente.

-Yo no la vendí, te lo juro…todo se complicó…- contestó asustado.- por favor, 2D, reacciona…tú no eres así, no eres este imbécil arrogante…

2D se detuvo y volvió a su expresión habitual, mirando hacia los lados.

-Qué ha pasado?- preguntó asustado. A Lo que Murdoc respiró aliviado. – yo…no sé qué me ha pasado.

-Ya es oficial que estás perdiendo el juicio, amigo- dijo Murdoc sentándose de nuevo en la cama- ha sido Stu, o eso, o tú tomándome el pelo…

-No…llevo días escuchándole en mi cabeza…no entiendo qué está ocurriendo.

Ambos se miraron y Murdoc rompió el silencio.

-Hablábamos de la luz…creo que tiene algo que ver con todo lo que te he contado asi que. Bueno, ten cuidado, y eso…y…vigila tu cabeza.

-Sí…

2D salió de la habitación algo contrariado y Murdoc suspiró dirigiéndose al estudio, inspirado para toquetear el bajo un poco.

2D caminó por la playa, arrastrando los pies, mientras el sol aparecía en el horizonte, estaba amaneciendo. Pero qué importaba ya que amaneciera o anocheciera, solo era una medida del tiempo, que poco importaba.

Estaba dándose cuenta de lo solo que se sentía y lo mucho que necesitaba la compañía de Noodle. Miró al mar y vio el reflejo del sol sobre el agua, esa luz extraña no era nada malo, lo sabía, era una luz que le hacía sentir bien, era como un sol en miniatura que iluminaba su mente. Siguió caminando por la Isla, y se dio cuenta que después de un tiempo viviendo en ese lugar, nunca se le había ocurrido recorrer aquel sitio. Llego al submarino en el que viajaron hasta la isla, aquel día que el cyborg de Noodle estaba malherido después del tiroteo en el Stylo.

-"_Usa el submarino para buscar la luz_" – Stu susurró en la lejanía de su mente.

-Pero y si hay más ballenas?- contestó 2D planteándose enserio la posibilidad de hacerlo.

-"_Ves con el traidor, y deja de quejarte…_"


End file.
